This invention relates to a watercraft and more particularly to a small compact watercraft that accommodate one or two riders.
A wide variety of types of watercraft have been proposed, many of which are designed primarily for personal use either by a rider alone or a rider with only one or a few passengers. The use of such small watercraft have obvious advantages in that the size and cost of the watercraft can be small making the watercraft more portable than more conventional types of watercraft. However, even the small compact watercraft have been desired so as to accommodate the rider sitting or standing on a deck and thus the watercraft is so large that it must be transported on its own trailer pulled behind an automobile or other towing vehicle.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved small compact watercraft that need not be transported on a trailer.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved, compact small watercraft that can be easily transported within a conventional type of motor vehicle.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a small powered watercraft of the type that can be easily carried on land by an operator.